


Spun Silk

by charleybradburies



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Light Bondage, POV Female Character, Ribbons, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#89): Iris/Linda: Ribbons<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #7: Blindfolds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/gifts).



The silk is slick and cool and soft, and Linda gasps as Iris’ well-practiced ministrations secure one of the ribbons around her wrists, holding them together behind her back with a tight bow; Iris’ hands are light and gentle in Linda’s hair as she pulls the sleep mask down over her eyes before pressing a kiss to her shoulder from behind and starting to unbutton her thin silk blouse, which she leaves hanging open afterwards.

Linda leans back against her with a quiet moan, and bites her lip as she hears the zipper of Iris’ pencil skirt being undone. The skirt falls to the floor with a swooshing sound, and Iris sits back on her bed, carefully pulling Linda onto her bare lap.


End file.
